Ivan Reitman
Ivan Reitman was the Director of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. Currently, Ivan Reitman Heads Ghost Corps with Dan Aykroyd. Ghostbusters Ivan Reitman is most known for directing Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II, along with Stripes and Meatballs. In Ghostbusters, Reitman provided all of the unearthly voices, such as Dana's demonic Zuul voice and Slimer, except for Gozer's. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 56:49-57:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I actually do the voice, the deep voice of...that's me. I did Slimer and the voice that comes out of her here. " Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 127 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In an unusual twist on the directorial cameo, Dana's demonic voice -- reminiscent of Mercedes McCambridge's intonations in The Exorcist -- was actually that of Ivan Reitman. Reitman, in fact, provided all of the unearthly voices in the film, except that of Gozer." In Ghostbusters II, Reitman makes a cameo in the film as a pedestrian walking past the Firehouse and crossing the street. Ghostbusters Related Credits *Ghostbusters - Directer, Producer ** - Voiced Slimer ** - Voiced Dana Barrett (when possessed) *Ghostbusters II - Directer, Producer ** - Extra outside firehouse *Ghost Corps - Head *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) - Producer *Ghostbusters: Afterlife - Producer About While he had worked on a few earlier movies (small budget B-movies) his break was as one of the two Producers of National Lampoon's Animal House. He also is known for Directing Legal Eagles, Kindergarten Cop, Junior, Fathers' Day, Six Days Seven Nights, Evolution. Other Works The information in this section is gathered from IMDb and is meant to only be a brief list of highlights of their career. *Mummies Alive! (TV Series) - Executive Producer for forty-two episodes (1997) *Kindergarten Cop - Director, Producer (1990) *Heavy Metal - Producer (1981) *Stripes - Director, Producer (1981) *National Lampoon's Animal House - Producer (1978) *Cannibal Girls - Director, Executive Producer, Writer -developed dialog by the cast- (1973) Trivia * Father of Jason Reitman and Catherine Reitman. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, I. Reitman is listed as one of the authors of the technical report. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, behind Egon, Ray and Peter is Ivan Reitman. *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page five, Reitman is referenced in Dan Aykroyd's introduction. *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #1, the map credit references Ivan Reitman. *The Introduction for the Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip collection was written by Reitman. *Reitman is thanked on page 96 of Insight Editions' Tobin's Spirit Guide. *On page 215 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press), Reitman is thanked in the acknowledgment section. *Reitman is mentioned in the Introduction of Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB. *On page 7 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, Ivan Reitman and two men from Chapter 16 "Vigo 101" once again appear outside the Firehouse almost like their initial cameo. References Notes Gallery Ivan_Reitman_in_GB2.jpg|Cameo (far-right) in Ghostbusters II Reitman Family 2001.jpg|Catherine, Caroline, Ivan and Genevieve Reitman at the Evolution premiere on June 1, 2001. JasonAndIvanReitman2006.jpg|Jason and Ivan Reitman in 2006 Jason and Ivan Reitman.jpg|Jason and Ivan Reitman at the 80th Annual Academy Awards (2008) IvanReitmanIDWV2Issue13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 TomPollockAndIvanReitman2011.png|Ivan Reitman and Tom Pollock in 2011. GB101Issue1RegularCoverNames.jpg|Non-Canon reference seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Regular Cover DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement03.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement, posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement05.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement, posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement06.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement, posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement07.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement, posted June 8, 2018 IvanReitmanIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Directors Category:GB1 Crew Category:GB2 Crew Category:Producers Category:GB:2016 Crew Category:GBA Crew